Morgan Corinthos and Ava Jerome
| series = General Hospital | nickname = MorVa AMor | dates = Sep 2013 - Apr 2014 (lovers) Jun - Aug 2015 (affair) | status = Ex-lovers | image1 = File:Morgan-ava.gif | caption1 = Bryan Craig and Maura West as | type = | official = | gender = Male, Female | age = Morgan (19)Morgan was originally this age, but his birth year was later changed to c1994, which would have made him 18. Ava (39)Ava would have been 38 because she is twice Morgan's age. | residence = Jerome Penthouse 979 CarlyleStreet name stated by Scott on March 30, 2016 … http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2016/gh-trans-03-30-16.shtml Port Charles, New York (Ava) | parents = Sonny and Carly Corinthos (Morgan's parents) Victor Jerome (deceased) Delia Ryan Coleridge (Ava's parents) | siblings = Dante Falconeri Michael Corinthos Kristina Corinthos-Davis Josslyn Jacks Avery Jerome-Corinthos (Morgan's siblings) Evan Jerome, Sr. Dino AntoinelliIn 2013, it is stated that Dino had died in prison. (both deceased) Julian Jerome Olivia Jerome Johnno Ryan (Ava's siblings) | children = Kiki Jerome (Ava's daughter; born 1992; revised to 1993; died 2018) Avery Jerome-Corinthos (Ava's daughter; born 2014) | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Morgan Corinthos and Ava Jerome are fictional characters and a fictional couple on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Casting Morgan was portrayed by actor Bryan Craig from May 2013 to October 2016. Craig was nominated for a Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Younger Actor in 2014 and 2015. In 2016 and 2017, he brought home his first and second Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Younger Actor. The role of Ava was originated by veteran soap actress, Maura West on May 8, 2013. In 2015, West won a Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Lead Actress for her role as Ava Jerome. Background Morgan was the son of Sonny Corinthos and his wife, Carly Corinthos. Ava is the daughter of the late mob boss, Victor Jerome and his ex-mistress, Delia Ryan Coleridge. It was revealed in June 2015 that Ava is the only woman Morgan has ever loved. In 2016, Morgan was killed in a car bomb explosion meant for Ava's brother, Julian. In 2018, her daughter, Kiki was murdered by Ryan Chamberlain. Storyline |-|2013= Morgan and Ava met through character Kiki Jerome, Ava's daughter. Morgan fell in love with Kiki first but then his brother Michael Corinthos ended up with her which caused a huge rift between the brothers. Morgan thought he was saved when rumors came out that Michael and Kiki were related, rumors started by Ava herself. When Morgan finds out that they aren't he tries to keep it a secret, and makes his father Sonny Corinthos keep it a secret. Ava then helps Morgan with the relationship even lending him money to buy an engagement ring. Morgan than rushes Kiki to the altar before his brother finds out they're not related. During their reception party held by Ava for the couple, Sonny spills that Morgan knew about them not being related because he was off his meds. Morgan then gets mad at his entire family getting very heated up and angry. Later on Kiki tells him that she can't stay married to him due to his lie so he runs away. he doesn't know where to go so he finds himself at Ava's room in the hotel. He tells her that she was the only one who cared. He than kisses Ava which causes her to slap him across the face. She refuses and tells him that the relationship will be fixed not knowing what Kiki had told him. When she does hear what Kiki had said she finally lets him kiss her which turns into a lot of sex. They later end up falling in love with each other. |-|2014-15= Morgan breaks up with Ava, when he returns home to his father. Ava comes to Sonny's office to see Morgan. Morgan tells her they can't be together, but she doesn't accept it. Morgan suggest that she leaves Julian to come work for Sonny. Ava agrees and Sonny comes to talk to her, he says she has to prove it. Since it was Valentines Day, Ava sent Morgan a text message telling him to meet her in a hotel room. Morgan texts back that he can't, but shows up anyway. He tried to leave insisting that he didn't know why he even came but they end up sleeping together. Ava then, to prove to Sonny she was serious and trustworthy, downloads all of Julians important files onto a flash drive she gives to Sonny. Ava decides to put a hit on A.J. to hide the fact that she killed Connie. She goes to New York as an alibi and tells Morgan before she goes. This leaves him extremely worried when he shows up at her apartment building tot be told by the police someone was shot in her apartment. Ava later texts him that she is still in New York even though Morgan had discovered it was A.J. that was shot in her apartment. When Ava does return from New York Morgan goes to her apartment happy to see her. Morgan asks Ava if she was the one who shot A.J., and she tells him no, which was what he thought. During there conversation Anna and Dante show up at her door, questioning her about the murder of a pharmacist who could have had vital information towards the murder of Nina Clay; Silas's ex-wife. Once they leave Morgan also asked if she had anything to do with the murder of Henry Nakamura, the pharmacist she was questioned about. She tells him that it was just more Silas drama, and she had nothing to do with it. Later on, Ava see's the article about Nakamura that Julian, Silas, Sam, and Nathan planted in the paper to try to get proof she killed Nina. When she see's it, she gets nervous and on her way to warn Silas runs into Morgan outside the gallery who wants to know why she was in a hurry. She tells tries to lie, but Morgan can see right through it, and is worried. When Morgan and Ava go inside the gallery he tells her that he is going to get her a glass of water, and then they can talk. on his way to get her water he see's the paper on the floor. She lies and says the reason she is in a rush is not because of the article he wants to know the real reason. She tells him that if he loves her she will let him go without asking. Morgan unhappily agrees and tells her if there is ever another time she needs to leave without telling him where there will be no relationship between them. Ava leaves and goes to see Silas at the hospital. She tells him that she knew he did it, but he tells the truth; that he didn't kill his wife. Then they start talking about there past for a little until he leaves. When she is about to leave Morgan shows up. Morgan told her that he followed her and that he saw the way she was with Silas and asked her if she still loved him. She replied that a part of her will always love Silas but that she still loves him. When he starts to get upset about the news she asks him if he still had feeling for Kiki. The next morning they are at the Metro Court together since it was a safe place to meet. Morgan brings up the conversation they had had the night before, him thinking the relationship was over. She tells him the same thing she told him before, this time taking a lot less upset. He is about to kiss her but Ava stops him saying that she needed an answer to her question. he tells her that it is like she said, a part of him will always love Kiki but that doesn't mean he doesn't love her. He informs her that Kiki is his past and she is his future. This time Ava doesn't stop him when he goes to kiss her neck. while there kissing Morgans phone rings and he answers it while she is still kissing his neck. Kiki was on the phone wanting to see Morgan right away, some agrees to go see her. As he is getting dressed Ava asked who it was and where he was going. He told her that Kiki had called and that she sounded upset. He promised to tell her if it was anything serious and left, telling her he loved her. On April 25, Morgan finds out that Sonny and Ava slept together. Morgan immediately ends things with Ava then goes to Julian and tells him about Ava's betrayal. On June 4, Morgan finds out that Ava is pregnant with either his child or his sibling. After the baby, a girl, is born, a paternity test is run which establishes Sonny as the baby's father. The baby is later named Avery Jerome-Corinthos. References Category:General Hospital couples Category:Jerome family Category:Jerome mob family Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Corinthos family Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Eckert family Category:Spencer family